Let Me Let You Know
by Crystal Clear
Summary: Continuation of the Party Night. What happens when Matt's jealousy takes him over? Matt stays out late every night and Sarah is left wondering.
1. Part 1

By: Crystal Clear  
  
This fic was inspired by the song "Let Me Let You Know" bye Pink. Yet, it also has the song  
"Shining Star." by the Backstreet Boys.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters associated with it. However, Julie and Sarah   
are my creation.  
  
  
  
-SARAH-  
  
Tai.  
I watched him from my bedroom window. Playing soccor. Teaching Davis the expert things.   
It seemed as if that was all he ever did. Now today, his backyard was vacant . Only he sat there   
lonely. As if nothing in the world could bring him up.  
I bolted down my stairs and packed up a picnic basket. I raced to his yard.  
"Sarah!" he exclaimed standning up suddenly.  
"Yes. We are going to have a picnic."  
"We are?"  
"Yes."  
Tai's expression tried to change but he held back his smile.  
"What is up with you? Where is Davis?"  
"Not here."  
I stepped out of his way as he headed to his door, "Geez, you don't have to be so rude."  
He stopped and turned around, "Shouldn't you be at home with Matt?"  
He knew that would hurt me. College meant he was free and now that we were in college, he  
was always out with the band and Tai knew I was sensitive.  
"That was harsh..." I whispered.  
"He didn't come home again?" Tai mocked.  
My fist flew out and hit his nose.  
"What was that for?" he exclaimed clammpying his hand over his nose and whinning.  
"He has came home late every night this week and YOU aren't helping." I swirled around to  
go home but he caught my shoulder.  
"You know you throw quite a punch for a girl."  
"Don't start with me Tai." I pushed his hand from my shoulder. I walked away while he   
called after me.  
"Sarah! Let's talk this out. Please! No one knows Matt better than me."  
I didn't listen. I just walked.  
  
  
  
-Tai-  
  
I slammed the door when I walked inside. Why did she have to be so rude and crude. "Miss  
I can do whatever I want. Well no one talks to Tai Kamiya like that... What am I   
talking about. She and Matt should be and I need to get over it. They are destined...to be.  
He and she have to be togeter because of that stupid legend crap bout him keeping her death  
crest under control."  
"Tai, are you talking to yourself again?" Kari giggled as she walked into my room.  
"No...just thinking. Do you need something?"  
"Yea, TK's car broke down and we were going to pick Ken up from Matt's party."  
"Matt is haing a party?"  
"Yeah."  
"Didn't he invite Sarah?"  
"I don't know!"  
"You should!"  
'"Tai! Please don't give me the third degree!"  
"Sorry..sure I'll take you"  
  
  
  
-Party-  
  
The party was wild. Tai pushed through the crowd and saw Matt talking with two fine   
girls, "Hey honey." Tai winked at Matt. This made all of the girls leave.  
"Tai! Why did you do that!"  
"Because you are taken."  
"Whatever. No girl holds down the Yamanator."  
"What about Sarah?"  
"Sarah?" Matt's cheeks reddened like they always did when she was mentioned and his love  
struck eyes faded to maddness, "what about her?"  
"She was worried about you. You've been gettin in awful late lately and she was worried."  
"I...er...had band practice."  
"Well not tonight. And why didn't she know about this party"  
"Dude, men need their time away with the guys. A night witout their chick all over me  
and bothering me."  
"Oh so she's a bother" Tai said and pushed Matt against the wall with his fist on his  
shirt  
"Lighten up, Tai. You and I both know she can be annoying."  
"Why didn't you tell her about the party?"  
"Because she wouldv'e wanted to come." Matt said shoving Tai off him, "Don't tell her  
man."  
"Okay."  
"What happened to your nose?"  
Tai walked away and turned around and smiled, "Your chick." he simply said and left.  
  
  
Kat picked up the phone,"Yea?"  
"It's Tai." the voice said from the other line.  
"I don't wanna talk."  
"I know I should've been there for you tonight. It is late and...has he still not come  
in?"  
"No."  
"Come over."  
"Whatever." Kat slammed the phone and jotted Matt a note just in case he came home  
before she got back, "Matt, I'm out, Kat."  
  
  
-Tai's house-  
  
Tai and Sarah stand in Tai's room.  
Tai looked at her and smiled nervously, "So..."  
"You've talked to him haven't you?" Kat asked.  
"No..." Tai lied.  
"Don't lie to me. I know when you lie...and you are lying."  
Tai looked around his room for something to do, "Do you wanna play 64?"  
"No, I wanna know what he told you."  
"He-I didn't talk to the guy."  
Sarah laughed, "You just gave yourself away."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You started to say he..."  
"Okay I did talk to him...he was..at a party."  
"A party!" Sarah exclaimed and readied to slam her fist into Tai's wall.  
Tai took her hand, "Don't punch the wall. It was...one of his band mate's party and they  
weren't aloud to bring their girlfriends. He didn't want to tell you in fear of you tying to...  
uh.."  
"Show up uninvited?"  
"Yea that's it."  
"Why don't I believe that."  
"Sarah, look. There are a lot of things you don't know about Matt. He never sticks with   
one girl no matter how much he makes them believe that he does and you were the first person  
that he truly opened up to. I never thought Matt could let someone completely into his life.  
I thought he finally let someone in but it turns out that I guess he hasn't let you in like I   
thought he did. You are to good for him. You need someone better. Someone who would never   
leave you. Who would never hurt you. Someone who...truly loves you and isn't with you just  
because he was sent to protect you from your powers." Tai saw Sarah's tear filled eyes and   
stopped.  
"Then who do you recommened? You?"  
Then there was silence. When Sarah didn't get an answer, her tears streamed down her  
face. He pulled her to him and she cried on his shoulder, "He has to love me, Tai. I know he  
does. Matt is my guy and he always will be. It's not because of the legend...it's not...  
no...he loves me. He loves me." she cried.  
"He was at the party...and I saw him with two other girls. They were just talking but he  
had that look in his eye. Sarah, he can't help it. That's just the way he is. He is too pretty  
for his own good. He likes you a lot I'm sure but he can't stay with one girl. You need   
someone who will."  
Sarah looked into Tai's eys, "You've always been there for me, Tai. Thank you. I never  
repaid you. You're a great guy and I am so glad you didn't move away after high school..."  
Tai smiled and his eyes got wide when she moved toward him. She put her lips on his  
and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
Tai couldn't say anything.  
Sarah smiled, "Well?"  
Tai snapped out of his shock and pulled her to him. He leaned her onto her back and   
kissed her with affection. When his kisses started to go to her neck she struggled from his  
grasp, "Tai..."  
"What?"  
"I have to go.." Sarah nonchalantly wiped her lip and backed out of the door and out of  
the house.  
  
  
She slipped into the house and saw that the bedroom light was on. Sarah looked into the  
room. There Matt sat in this shorts reading the paper by one light.  
"So you decided to come home," he said without looking up, "it's midnight ya know."  
Sarah picked her night clothes out of the drawer and walked into the adjacent bathroom  
to change, "Yea I'm sorry."  
"Where were you?"  
"At Tai's," she said and popped her head around the corner. She pulled her shorts on  
out of Matt's sight then turned her back to him, "he wanted to talk."  
She heard Matt rustle on the bed. She heard his breathing get closer so she slipped  
her shirt on quickly. He twirled her around, "I know Tai. He wanted more than talk."  
Sarah searched his eyes for a reason, "What do you mean?"  
"He likes you Sarah. He intends to get you and I won't let him. You are my kitty and I am   
going to keep you." he pulled her to him tightly, "I'd prefer it if you didn't talk to him  
anymore."  
Sarah tried to pull away but he held her tighter. He kissed her hair and moved his hands   
on her back.  
"Matt, I can't just stop seeing him. He is my best!"  
"Well. It's either that or me," he said pulling away.  
Sarah watched Matt walk back to the bed and slip in, "You can't make me choose."  
He gave her the come here look. She turned her head away from him, so as not to see him  
ask her to join him.  
"Sarah, why won't you look at me...it's getting late. Come to bed."  
She breathed a big sigh and turned to him. She laid on the bed and turned her bedside  
light off, "Night Matt." She said with her back toward him.  
Kat heard Matt wiggle out of his shorts and into his boxers. He scooted up to her back  
and put his arms around her, "G'night, Sarah. I love you." he placed a kiss on the back of her neck  
and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.  
  
  
Sarah awoke and brushed Matt away from her. She went downstairs and put the coffee on  
for Matt as she always did. After her shower, she went to the kitchen to find Matt sitting at  
the table with a big breakfast laid out, "You cooked. Thanks."  
She sat down and he smiled at her, "So...you made up your mind?"  
"Bout what?" se asked while suffing her face with bacon.  
"Tai."  
Sarah quit chewing her food and swallowed it in one gulp. Her face started getting red and  
she groped for her milk.  
"Oh God...at are you okay?" Matt jumped up and picked her up. He carried her to the  
couch, "Oh what do I do..."   
  
  
Tai heard the phone ring, "Tai, get over here NOW!" Matt exclaimed from the other   
line. Tai jumped up and ran next door.  
Inside he found Kat on the couch and Matt crying next to her.  
Matt looked up, "Help her...she's chocking."  
Tai grabbed Sarah and soon the bacon was on the floor. She coughed repeatedly and Tai   
held her close. When Sarah started to cry, Tai kissed her forhead, "It's okay. You are okay now."  
Matt felt his anger rage. He tried to stay calm and reached to Sarah. Tai pulled her  
out of his reach.  
"You have done enough here, Tai," Matt said through clenched teeth.  
Tai looked at him, "She needs me right now. Can't you see she's..."  
"GET OUT!" Matt exclaimed.  
Tai stood up and Sarah watched him leave. When Tai left, Matt looked at Sarah sadly.  
He put his arms around her, "Oh, Sarah, I was so scared. I thought I had lost you for sure."  
Sarah pushed him away, "Yeah right."  
Matt felt his heart break, "Oh Sarah..."  
"Don't oh Sarah me. You are jealous of Tai because he helps and sometimes he is better   
wtith me than you are." she stood up and turned around.  
"I am sorry Sarah. He pulled you away from me and all I wanted was to hold you. I thought  
I had lost you and I wanted to feel you in my arms. Is that so bad?"  
Sarah turned around, "Sorry won't solve everything."  



	2. Part 2

By: Crystal Clear  
  
  
Sarah heard something hit her window. She looked outside to see Tai at his window next   
door with a smile upon his face. He saw her sad face and his expression fell, "What ya doin?"  
Sarah held up her paper, "Writing a poem."  
"Another peom huh? For Matt I presume."   
Sarah nodded.  
"Last time I received a poem, Sora broke up with me becaue of some crap Mimi planted  
into her head." Tai looked into Sarah's room, "Where is Matt anyway?"  
Sarah bit her lip, "Downstairs."  
Her door opened and she heard Matt's breathing deepen to fit his temper.  
Tai's eyes grew wide and Sarah looked beind her, "Matt...we were just talking."  
Matt shoved her on the bed and shut the window along with the curtains.  
Sarah held her elbow, "That hurt..."  
"You need to learn to not to talk back to me."  
"I wasn't talking back."  
He raised his fist.  
"Don't you dare hit me, Matt Ishida."  
"And what will you do?"  
"I will scream."  
"Darling," he said leaning over, "no one can hear you scream."  
  
  
  
Tai shut his window. He was worried. He listened carefully to the wind but heard nothing  
from next door. Only when the window was open could he ever hear what was going on. He turned  
to go to his bed. He glanced at the clock. 9:00 PM.  
He threw his clothes onto the floor and pounced in bed. He had a soccor game the next  
day and he needed his sleep.  
  
  
Tai opened his sleepy eyes and rolled over. He grabbed his alarm clock and looked at the  
time 10: 30 PM and he hadn't gotten any sleep. He was worried about Sarah. He picked up the phone  
and dialed.  
  
  
"Yea?" Matt asked as he picked up the phone, "oh Tai. What do you want."  
"I wanna talk to Sarah."  
Matt looked in the bed next to him. She laid there looking at him like a zombie, "Let  
me talk." she whispered.  
"Go put some clothes on. We are goin out."  
"No..." she whispered.  
"Hang on Tai." Matt put the phone down and grabbed her to him, "If you don't...you can  
have another time like you just did..."  
Sarah shivered in his arms and covered when he looked at him. He couldn't believe his  
own temper lately and felt sorry for her. Her let her go and handed her the phone.  
  
  
"Hello?" her weak voice said.  
Tai jumped from his bed and ran to the window hoping to see something that was going on,  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
In the other house, Sarah looked nervously at Matt, "No. I'm fine. We just had a little  
argument. That's all."  
Tai could feel her heart calling out for him, "Don't lie to me Sarah. I can feel some  
of your pain and you know it."  
"I'm fine. Really."  
"I'm coming over in the morning."  
"Okay..."  
  
  
Sarah hung up the phone and looked at Matt.  
"What'd he have to say?"  
"Just checking up on me."  
Matt cut the light off and pulled her to him.  
"Ow..." Sarah said at the touch of his skin on her sore body.  
"I am so sorry...I didn't mean to..." he whispered.  
Sarah snuggled close to him and tried not her hurt worse. She kissed his cheek, "I know."  
  
  
  
In the middle of the night, Sarah awoke. She made sure Matt was asleep and got out  
of bed. She threw her robe on and grabbed her poem. She read over it once more to make sure it  
was what she wanted:  
  
"Dear baby,  
I'm not sorry for leaving you this way  
Although i know i should have told you face to face  
We've always been straight up  
So I won't waist your time  
I'm leaving say goodbye   
Because you hurt me for the last time.   
One more thing before I go, I hope you feel alone  
I'm definatly tired of waiting for you to come home  
Let me let you know   
That I'm leaving baby  
Let me let you know  
I don't know where I'm going but I'm going far from here  
Whatever your excuse I'm sure  
I've heard them all before  
I've told ya that I need you more  
Now I'm gonna walk out that door.  
Love,  
Sarah"  
  
She smiled to herself and went back to bed. She knew she'd wake up before him so she   
could sneak out easily.  
  
  
That morning, Sarah sneaked down the stairs and Matt was sitting at the table reading   
the newspaper, "Nice of you to join me."  
"Matt..."  
"Yes...what was this note about?" he held up the note that she had written during the  
night.  
She took a deep breathe. She knew what she had to do, "Matt, it's over."  
He stood up, "What."  
Instead of taking it back, she stood firm, "It's the best. You have been great to me  
the past few years but I can't sit at home every night and wait for you. Look, I love you so  
much but in my eyes, you need time away from me. You need your single life...I know you better  
than you know yourself Matt. I'll always be here for you and some day...it'll be Sarah Ishida  
but not now...you're not ready for commitment..."  
"It's Tai..he's ruined you mind. I told you to stay away from him..."  
"I'm sorry"  
That day, Sarah moved out and into her own apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

By: Crystal CLear  
  
"Kamiya residents, Tai speaking," Sarah picked up a nearby phone and listened in.  
"Uh He Tai." she noted that Matt's voice was shaky.  
"Hey."  
"Uh...well...I'm holding a party and I was wondering if you could invite Sarah"  
She heard Tai's crazy laughter and peered around the corner. He was standing there.   
Suddenly he stopped and started shifted his weight back forth on his feet as if he was nervous,   
"Why can't you?"  
"I don't think she'd come if I asked. Besides, I was hoping you could be her date."  
Tai's eyes lit up and he started fingering the phone cord. He twirled it around his  
finger and leaned against the counter. Sarah bit her lip before she could have a fit. She loved  
Tai's hands.  
"Matt, I don't know how to dance and I know she'd want to."  
"Just tell her. I'm certain she'll help you out before the party."  
Tai hung up the phone so Sarah put hers down and raced back outside. He came outside   
picked up the baseball, "That was Matt."  
"Oh really? What'd he say?" Sarah said picking up the bat and getting ready to hit the  
on coming ball.  
"He wants me to go to his party."  
Sarah dropped the bat and grabbed Tai's hand.  
"Where we goin?"  
"To get you ready."  
Inside, Sarah dug through his closet.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he walked into his room.  
"Finding you something to wear. You can't wear that." Sarah threw a white shirt and blue  
jeans at him.  
"That shirt's too tight."  
Sarah giggled, "It'll accent your muscles."  
Tai shrugged and put on the shirt.  
Sarah tried to hide the urge to jump on him and turned around so he could throw on some  
new boxers, "Have fun."  
"Sarah..." Tai whispered, "do you wanna be my date?"  
She turned around as he zipped up and rolled her eyes, "Sure."  
"And one more thing."  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"I don't know how to dance."  
Sarah went to his CD player, "Then I'll just have to teach you. To fast dance, just   
move."  
Sarah turned on the love station, "Okay you put you hands here," she instructed and   
placed his hands on her hips. She moved him back and forth ntil he got the hand of it. She  
noticed thta with every song they got closer.  
  
Tai looked across the room to avoid her eye contact. She soon had her head on his   
shoulder and he didn't know how to react. He pulled her closer. He felt her pull away and he   
knew what it was.  
He saw her look down on him and he felt his cheeks redden.  
She looked up into his eyes, "Tai...I don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything," he leaned over to kiss her but paused tight at her mouth  
  
She could feel his breath on her mouth and thought 'it's just like him to tease', "Tai,"  
she pulled away and smiled "I gotta go. Pick me up at six oka?"  
He nodded and watched her leave.  
  
  
Tai knocked on Sarah's door and waited nervously for her to answer.   
When the door opened, she peeked outside, "I'm not ready yet sorry."  
He walked inside. Sarah adjusted her towel and walked to the couch where she started  
to apply her nail polish.  
Tai tried to keep himself from staring, "Sarah, I'm really excited," he turned and   
walked over to a small table with pictures on it. He ooked at on of the pictures from fifth  
grade while they had gone camping. Sarah kissed Tai on the cheek while he held up a sifh and his  
whole face was red, "You still have this?"  
"Uh huh."  
He felt her eyes on him but didn't turn around. He knew he looked good but Sarah   
looking at him made him nervous. Something just didn't feel right, "So...uh...this is a nice  
place."  
"Uh huh," he felt her put her arms around him from behind, "why don't you get out of  
that?" she whispered and tugged at his shirt.  
Tai turned around and she kissed him. She opened her mouth to him so he oculd explore  
but he didn't.  
She pulled away, "Why won't you kiss me?"  
"Because...I'd lose control." he tried to puil away but failed.  
"Doesn't matter," she smiled. She took his hand and plaved it at the bottom of the  
towel and started moving it up.  
He jerked his hand away, "What's up with you tonight?"  
"Just wanted to have some fun," she walked down the hall. She shut her bedroom door in   
his face and got dressed.  
Tai's jaw hit the floor when he saw her in a short red speghetti strapped Calvin Klien  
dress, I tend to go in style." she snnounced and skipped out of the house and into the car   
leaving him to lock up.  
  
  
The Party:  
Matt met them at the door "Hey guys."  
Sarah glared at him.  
"I mean heyTai and Sarah. The party just started. I gotta take this crest off."  
"No." Sarah jumped.  
Matt cocked an eyebrow and went inside. He pulled his crest off and tossed it into the  
nearby closet.  
Sarah followed closely behind, "What a hunk..." she whispered to herself. She shook her  
head. Lately she had felt really weird and it just increased away from Matt...but not now.   
  
  
Tai watched as Sarah and Julie joined arms and made it out to the dance floor. He saw   
the two grab Izzy and pull him onto the dance floor. He watched as they got a little too   
freaky. Then he saw it. Matt watching her from across the room. He saw Matt pull her from   
Izzy and to him. He watched in awe as they danced. *How can she dance with him...she hates him*  
he thought. He saw them singing to each other as they danced,  
  
"Baby you're as close as close can get  
and baby you know I'd let every single part of me be yours  
doesn't matter if the phone might ring   
I won't hear a thing when I'm in your arms.   
cause you know  
what to do   
to turn me on"  
  
He thought *what does he think he is doing...she is my date...on the other hand, he   
wanted meto invite her...on the other hand, we both liked her...on the other hand. No, I don't   
have three hands therefore there cannot be another hand cause I only have two...* He stopped   
confuseing hiself when he saw Matt leading her to the stairs while singing to her. She had  
a dazzed look in her eyes.  
  
He sang:  
"You know that I adore you  
wanna be there and everything for you  
satisfy your every needs my baby."  
  
Tai growled to himself and ran after them  
  
Matt smiled silently to himself as he took Sarah into his room. His crest lay on his bed.  
He kissed her softly and backed her to the bed shutting the door behind him. As he laid her  
on the bed, she shifted uncomfortably.  
"Matt...we...no..." she said starting to get up.  
He grabbed the crest, "Is this in your way?" he threw it to the corner of the room. Her  
facial expression changed and she pulled him to her and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Tai grabbed Sarah's purse and noticed something humming. He opened it and saw that her  
crest was glowing, "Oh no..." he whispered to himself.  
  
*What am I dont* Sarah thought. *This is Matt. He would take any girl...you two are  
gone...things can never be the same...but why can't I control myself* she heard the door burst  
open and Matt rolled of her.  
"Tai!" she exclaimed as the brown head stepped inside.  
He ran and grabbed Matt's crest and walked toward her, "You feel any different?"  
Sarah laughed, "Uh no."  
She saw Matt's face anger, "Why are you here Tai...you are ruining everything."  
Tai threw the crest into Matt's hands.  
Sarah felt a spark in her heart and she fell in control of herself once more. She   
looked around at the room she was in and tried desparetly to hold in the tears.  
Matt glared at Tai, "What does this old thing have to do with anything?"  
Tai reached into Sarah's bag and tossed her her crest, "Everything...you two...are...  
meant to be. I didn't think anyting about it until I saw hers glowing. Then I realized it. She  
started acting weird about a week after she moved out. Tonight I thought she had totally   
flipped out untill I saw you with your crest earlier. It seemed to calm her nerves...it was   
as if..."  
"Amen," Matt smiled.  
Tai cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  
"You were starting to preach," Matt laughed and slipped an arm around Sarah, "So in   
short, my crest clamed her soul. Like if she was without me much longer she would've killed  
someon...which her being the bringer of death...she would have. So...I do love her and I just  
need time to be single..."  
Sarah unfroze and a huge smile crossed her face, "Yes...I know."  
"But...would you like to be my girlfriend..."  
"Oh...no."  
Matt fought the tears, "I deserve it..."  
Sarah placed a kiss on his cheek, "One day I promise. Give it time."  
"I know...'Let me let you know'..."  
"I love you." she smiled and walked out the door.  
  
  
-----------------------  
I don't know if I like that chapter or not...it did end sadly though huh. I am still deciding  
on whether I should continue this series or not. I am working on another story which I may  
put up and have the readers decide what will happen. Dunno. Ja ne!  
  



End file.
